Vampire School
by Jezabella Hagen
Summary: There's a school in Seattle that has not only vampires well, mostly vampires but some other mythical creatures aswell, pluss some humans to make it a romance! WHOOOOOO!


**OH MY GOD!!!!! I am soooooo sorry! *crying* I love you all who tried to read this story but I accidentally updated the wrong thing!!!!! The chapter you read was chapter two to another of my fanfictions... that one is called Night of the Pureblood and is 7chapters long (and counting)... feel free to read it... it's amazing if i do say so myself... I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! please read the real thing and love it just as much as people have loved my other story(s). By the way, the point of view will change every once and a while.**

**(my other's aren't near as good and are like, one chapter each.)**

**SO...This is the real story...****

* * *

**

Chapter 1

-nuetral-

"I can't wait to get to school today!" Marshy said to her best friend, Sasha. "This is one of the only times that all the classes will be at MHH together! We even get to have classes with them!"

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about. they aren't all that special." Sasha was not about to let on that she wanted to get to school just as badly if not more than Marsha did.

"Put your pride aside Sasha. You're a speed walking champion and you're going to set a new record if you keep this up." Marshy was breathing heavily and jogging to keep up with her friend.

"You know me too well." Sasha laughed and tried to slow down for her less speedy companion.

"Please tell me that you're not a fan of class two." Marsha held onto Sasha's elbow for emphasis.

"I'm very sorry then… they are my favorites. I love the way that they walk just a little too fast and are always a little too graceful. I really do love the fact that they move so easily. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sasha looked out over the grassy field they were walking across.

"Why would you want that? A man that is more graceful than you are? I wouldn't like it." Marsha never liked being in second place.

"But the students in class two are the most beautiful out of all of the classes. They also smell the best." Sasha remembered the smell of one of the second class members getting a little too close and she got to smell the amazing sent of him. She thought his name was Emmit but she had no way of knowing for sure.

"How do you know what they smell like? They never get close enough for anyone to be able to smell them..."She paused and looked at Sasha. "I cant beleve you got that close to them! That's just amazing! Wait a menuite, why were you so close to them?"

Sasha blushed, "I was delivering a message from one of my teachers to one of their teachers and it ended up that their teacher wasn' there. One of the students took the message from me. He got close to me, really close! He smelt like the most wonderful flower and he smelt like sweet white chocolate, he also smelt like he was just getting done with..."

"I think we get it. He smelt wonderful."

They were coming up on the school now and walked under the huge stone arch in the brick wall that devided washington state into two different sections. They were greated with the smell of freashly cut grass and pine. They don't call Washington the "evergreen state" for nothing. The huge campus stretched over 300 acers of land and was all iether landscaped or it was forest. Sahsa and Marsha loved the fact that it was easy to sneek away from classes but hard as hell to stay away from the gaurds on the campus. It was always an amazing adventure to try to get off the school grounds and to their dorms that were on the other side of the gate... No one knew why they had desided to make the dorms off campus. It was against the norm and that was probably why. This school didn't stay with what everyone else thought was the code. everything was specialized and complamented the teachers ability to teach everything. It also had each student on a speacial diet. Also, the school didn't just teach humans... it also had vampire students and other creatures like deamons, fairies, sprites, and every mythical creature that you could think of, accept for wearwolves. Wearwolves were the enimy of the school. The wearwolves craved the blood of any of the students who went to Muddy Hills Hights. (wierd name I know)

"Whe're here!" Sasha said gripping me tighter. "I can't wait till we get to see everyone!"

"You just can't wait to see the third class students. I just want to get today over with." Marsha said.

"Or start it! With the class two students... By the way, do you have any of them in any of your classes today?" Sasha still hadn't let go of Marcha's arm.

Marsha sighed, "Yes, I have at lease two in every one of my classes today."

"You're soooo lucky! I don't have any of them in any of my classes!" Sasha whined at me.

"They don't do much at all. They answer the teacher's questions, but that's all."

"I don't care! I would just love to have them in my classes!"

"Well, Sasha, lets go to class." Marsha pried Sasha's arm off of hers and started walking tword her first class. She was walking a little too fast.


End file.
